Let's Play Mrs. Claus
"Let's Play Mrs. Claus" is the 20th episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 170th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo tells the story of how Mrs. Claus saved Christmas. Plot All the characters except Mr. Cat and Olaf are sitting around the fireplace. Kaeloo asks them if they know about Santa Claus. Stumpy confuses Santa Claus with Jesus and recounts the story of Jesus’ birth but with Santa in Jesus’ place. Kaeloo tries to explain that he is confused. Stumpy says that whoever was really born on Christmas is lucky because they get both their birthday present and their Christmas present on the same day; Mr. Cat, who has just walked in, says it’s more likely for them to only get one present for both occasions combined. Stumpy wonders aloud if this means that people born on Christmas get presents like only one shoe instead of two. Pretty asks why everyone talks about Santa Claus but nobody talks about Mrs. Claus. Kaeloo decides to tell everyone the story of Mrs. Claus. Kaeloo begins narrating the story, but Olaf barges in and demands to know why he wasn’t invited, especially to a storytelling session about a winter holiday. Kaeloo tries to tell him she left a message on his answering machine, but he cuts her off and tells her to keep telling the story. While the elves and everyone else work hard, Santa Claus (played by Stumpy) is “testing” the toys (i.e. playing with them). Mrs. Claus (played by Pretty) tries to call him out for making everyone else work while he sits around playing with kids’ presents, but he says it’s Christmas time and that they should forgive him. Mrs. Claus points out that it’s Christmas Eve and if they don’t get the toys ready, there won’t be any Christmas to celebrate. She decides to take matters into her own hands while Santa plays video games. She discusses the statistics with the elves, who say that with the number of personnel available, it will be impossible to get everything ready on time. Olaf says Mrs. Claus should whip the elves into submission and scare them into working faster. Stumpy says they should have 7 day work weeks. Kaeloo continues the story and says that Mrs. Claus decided to ask Krampus (played by Olaf) for help. Krampus initially refuses, but Mrs. Claus points out that Christmas is also Krampus’ holiday and he needs Christmas to happen as much as she does. He agrees, on the condition that he gets a new whip as a present. Krampus’ robot army helps the elves finish the presents. Mrs. Claus tells Santa that they have to get the sleigh ready. Santa refuses because he thinks nobody should be allowed to drive the sleigh but him. Santa loses his game and decides that it’s the console’s fault and not his. Therefore, he smashes the gaming system to pieces and orders Krampus and Mrs. Claus to make him another one. Mrs. Claus attacks Santa, but he swallows the key to the sleigh so she can’t drive it. One of the elves (played by Quack Quack), however, comes up with an idea: tying multiple toy cars, each with a present in it, to a flying reindeer, making a makeshift sleigh. Krampus puts spiked volleyballs in some of the presents to maintain his reputation. They deliver all the presents. Meanwhile, Santa is in the bathroom trying to get the key out, only for his wife to return and tell him that they finished the job and that Santa should give her credit. Stumpy asks if he can play Mrs. Claus instead next time, but Pretty refuses. They start fighting about who gets to win next time. Kaeloo tries to stop them, but is interrupted by Olaf’s complaints about how Krampus didn’t torture anyone with a whip. Mr. Cat mocks everyone for still believing in Santa Claus, which shocks them all. Kaeloo asks if he doesn’t believe in Christmas magic, Stumpy tells him he sucks, and Pretty says his life must be so sad. However, it is made clear that Mr. Cat believes in the magic of Christmas too, as a bunch of elves are playing music for him and giving him food. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Pretty * Olaf Minor Characters * Eugly * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Deer Sheep * Elves Mentioned Characters * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Krampus Trivia * This episode was the second episode of the season to be publicly released, as its airdate was December 25th 2019, even though the season premiere was officially stated to be on January 6th 2020. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Gallery Kaeloo with Beard.png F0D77CF4-40C3-4F48-AE38-3377EC6A3ED9.jpeg 4DD85E8D-37C1-46BD-80DD-F1ECD866526F.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winter-themed episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Episodes With a Character's Name in the Title Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Minor Character